El mejor amigo del hombre
by NoLu
Summary: Noah desubrirá cuanto pueden unirse los lazon entre un perro y una persona


**Este es un fic gracioso (creo)...esta hecho por que tengo un personaje imaginario...ese personaje imaginario es un perro...si,se estaran riendo...pero es verdad...Este es un fic dedicado a mi fiel compañero y a mi personaje favorito de que les guste!**

Iba yo caminando con mi amigo Cody,por una calle oscura,solo alumbrada por una luz ,con su miedo a la oscuridad,me dijo:

-Amigo,creo que me voy...porque...debo hacer mi tarea...Nos vemos!-dijo mientras corria desesperadamente

-En un sabado?...Tarea en los sabados?...Como sea...

De repente,mire hacia un callejón,y habia unos ojos rojos mirandome,se acercaron mas a mí,yo retrocedí,temiendo a lo que sea que estubiera ahí.Cuando al fin salió de la oscuridad y fue iluminado por esa luz tenue,era un perro ,el mas grande que vi en mi vida,de 1,10 metros de alto,aproximadamente...era marron clarioscuro y de manchas café,con orejas paradas,ocico largo y me miró extrañado con esos ojos verdes manzana que tenía...y estaba tan flaco y era tan...exotico e inigualable,que decidí llevarlo a mi casa,pero antes,al veterinario (el único que estaba abierto a la noche)...para aclarar que clase de raza llegar al veterinario,había un paciente con un gato siamés en gato siseó y el gruñó.

-Bien ya basta chico...vamos.

-Hola Noah...Como estuviste?...Vaya que grande es...y está flacoo..¿Es tuyo?.

-No,no..me lo encontré...Es un perro tan bonito-dije acariciandolo

-Si...-Nos hizo entrar a una habitacion casi vacía,solo tenía una camilla,un computador y un mueble repleto de cosas para la cura de animales.

-Usted sabe que raza es?

-Es una mezcla de lobizón y Pastor Alemán

-LOBI-QUE?

-Si,es pariente cercano de los lobos,esta muy desnutrido y desanimado...si no encuentra un lugar no le quedará mucho tiempo de vida

-Que bueno que lo mencionas...¿Puedes quedartelo no?

-¿Que?... puedo quedarmelo si es necesaria una operacion hasta que su dueño venga por él,pero que sea mi mascota no,lo siento...Puedo darte vitaminas para que se las des y luego lo dejes en la perrera pero...les dan 2 semanas

-Entiendo-el vio mi cara de impotencia-

-Creo que tengo suficiente dinero para que le des una vacuna antirábica y la dosis de moquillo...pero no sé si me alcanza para el alimento canino

-Como el animal me da lástima....voy a cobrarte vacunas alimento más grande sale 50 dólares...veo que ahí los tienes

-Sí,toma.¡Gracias Frederick!

-No hay de qué (Le da la vacuna)

-Adiós Frederick

-Adiós Noah

• En mi casa

-Hola mamá,traigo un perro extremadamente grande para quedarmelo aquí para siempre...QUIERO DECIR..temporalmente hasta que...encientre a su ...¿dueño?

-Genial hijo...estos chicos de hoy en dia tienen una gran imaginacion-se da vuelta-DEMONIOS! QUE ES ESO?

-Un perro

-Un perro? Estas seguro?

Mi mamá ODIA a los animales,desde que tuvimos un Gran Danés,que mordisqueó 15 pares de sus zapatos y un gatito que araño su vestido favorito,o aquel Caniche que mordió todos sus manteles...todos ellos,estan en cambio,mi papá los tolera hasta ciertas hermanos no tienen interés.

-Mamá,esta desnutrido,nadie lo quiere,es demasiado grande....Por favor!...

-Está bien,pero a las 3 faltas,se va de esta casa.

Me fui a mi habitacion y puse dos recipientes lleno de agua y comida,el atacó primero la comiday se la devoró toda,le puse mas y se la devoró otra vez,así tres veces consecutivas,hasta que no quiso más y tomó agua para ,en cambio,dormí una pequeña siesta...pequeña porque a la media hora me despert+o el grito aturdidor de mi hermana.

-NOAAAAAAAAH!!!!

-Maldición-me dije a mi mismo

Cuando llegué,había ropa interior en todos lados,remeras babeadas y pantalones desgarrados.

-Amigo!Eso no se hace!

-Primera falta-dijo mi mamá atrás de mí

-Ya déjenme en paz!-dije llevandome a mi perro de vuelta a mi habitación

-El mismo testarudo de siempre

Debía evitar que mi perro cause muchos problemas,porque podria pasar cualquier cosa

-Muy bien,antes de dormir otra siesta,voy a ponerte un nombre

_Publicidad de lo lejos : "Es Scott,el cachorrito,suavecito mi papel...."_

Que canción tan pegajosa....Ey!...Que te parece Scott?-el perro ladró.

-Muy bien,ahora me voy a dormir,no molestes,gracias

Dormí solo 1 hora,cuando fui a la cocina,estaba toda la comida tirada en el piso.

-No puede ser!

-Es la segunda falta -dijo mi mamá

-Mamá,por favor

-Yo lo adiestraría....-dijo mi papá

-Está bien ¬¬

• En el patio.

-Muy bien,comencemos...Siéntate-el perro se sentó

-Continuemos...tengo que orinar...la orden es quieto...quedate ahí,ya vuelvo.

En eso,vino Cody...Scott lo vió como un asaltantey le mordió los pantalones...

-No sabía que mi mejor amigo tenía un perro!-dijo asustado-Auxilio!...Un perro va a devorarme vivo!

-Scott!-dije mientras volvía-El es un amigo,eso no se hace,es mi mejor amigo.-En eso,comenzó a lamer su mano.

-Noah,vamos al parque?

-No puedo..estoy...quiero decir,estamos muy ocupados,estpy entrenando al perrito.

-Está bien,me voy-dijo ya afuera de la casa-No voy a dejar que esa cosa se interponga en nuestra amistad.

-Volviendo al entrenamiento,la orden es haste el muerto-el perro lo hizo.

-Bien...-La próxima orden es..habla..-el perro se quedó pensativo

-¿Que pasa amigo? Habla!...

-Es que me quedé pensando si hablarte en inglés,en español,en francés,en japonés o en portugués....en japonés está bien?

-Ehmm....Papá...Dijiste algo?

-Tu papá no está grandísimo tonto?

-Me estás hablando?

-Si...quien más?

-No...no puede ser...creo que me duele la cabeza.

-Sí...creo que ya te sale humo de ahí...o es la evaporacion? no sé...lo que está pasando...lo del calentamiento global..pronto todos los glaciares se pueden derretir..no viste 2012?

-MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-que pasa hijo?

-El perro me habló y me amenaza en hablar en japones! ODIO el japones!

-Nosotros vamos a salir...quedate a vigilar la casa con tu perro...además...creo que estás mal de la cabeza...cuando vuelva te llevamos al psicologo...

-Que? No...no estoy loco...mira: Habla perrito,habla,no me hagas quedar como un tarado loco lunatico-El perro dio media vualta y se fue al patio a recostarse.

-Nos vamos hijo...

-No! No me dejen solo con este lunático!-Pero ellos ya se habian ido-Y ahora que hago? Estoy solo con un perro que habla japones,frances ingles español y portugués.

-Estas bien amo?

-NO TE ME ACERQUES-dije sentandome en el sillon y prendiendo la TV

-Que bueno!....vamos a ver el Animal Planet?

-No

-El Discovery?

-No

-El History?

-No,lo odio

-El Disney Chanell

-No

-El...National Geografic?

-Me convenciste

-Guau...y esos que son?

-Son topos de nariz estrelladas ANIMAL

-Gracias por el cumplido

-Voy a dormir

-A las 3 de la tarde?...Me creí que los humanos dormian a la noche,y se despertaban al primer rayo de sol de la mañana

-Eso se llama dormir o descansar....y dormir a las tres de la tarde,se llama para ahorrar energías para la mañana,porque voy al colegio

-El colegio?

-Sí,te aburres,te hacen estudiar,tareas,numeros,letras,concluciones...es todo muy aburrido

-Y se va todos los dias? Guau,que aburrido

-No...se va solo los Lunes...Martes...TODOS LOS DIAS MENOS SABADO DOMINGO Y FERIADOS

-Que es un feriado?

-POR QUE HACES TANTAS PREGUNTAS?

-Tengo un cerebro pequeño.

-Se nota

-Vas a decirme que es un feriado?

-Sí,es cuando no se trabaja o no se tiene clases,por un dia muy importante.

-Como cuales?

-El dia de la Independencia

-Y,solamente descansan Sabado,Domingo y feriados.

-No

-Cuando mas?

-En las vacaciones que son dos meses de descanso fatal en los que no se tiene nada que hacer...salvo no tener clases,eso es lo m,ejor,ahora quiero dormir

• A la mañana siguiente

-ARRIBA ARRIBA,VAMOS DESPIERTA NO DUERMAS TANTO TE VAS A DAR OSTREOPOROSIS,ADELANTE YA SONO EL DEPSERTADOR HACE 5 MINUTOS Y NO TE DEPERTASTE,VAMOS NO SEAS ASI,DEBERIAS IR A LA ESCUELA,NO TENGAS SUEÑO,YO TENGO MUCHA POTENCIA,VAMOS,VAMOS,ERES INDESPERTABLE,NO HAY QUE ESTAR ASI TODO EL DIA,TE VAN A REGAÑAR SI NO TE DESPERTAS,VAGO,VAGO,VAGO,DESPIERTA

-BASTA,PARECES UN RINGTONE

-Ya era hora....Tengo una duda...¿que es un rington?

-Es lo que suena en el celular cuando te llega un mensaje o te llaman

-Ah..

-Tengo una duda

-Cual?

-Sabes lo que es ostreoporosis y no sabes lo que es un feriado?

-Ya no importa,vamos arriba.

-Esta bien-me levanto-ya estoy arriba

• Saliendo de mi casa

-Por qué tus hermanos no van?

-Porque van a facultad o universidad

-Que es?

-Es para estudiar la carrera que hayas elegido

-Vamos a la escuela,vamos a la escuela...y los demas no,y los demas no.

-Otros 758 alumnos van,y no vas a ir,no puede hacer animales.

-Que?...Po..porque?...Que voy a hacer mientras no estas?

-Nose,excavar por huesos,desenterrar flores,perseguir gatos,olfatear el olor de un delisioso pollo,nose,ya no molestes,me voy solo

Ahi se quedo parado,se sento y bajo la cabeza,mientras yo me se fue corriendo hacia otro lado

•Volviendo de la escuela

-Como me aburrí!...No veo la hora de abrazar a Scott.

Cuando llegue a casa,estaba todo muy raro,todos mis hermanos,mi mama y mi papa tomando cafe silenciosos como si recien se los miré raro y mi mamá me miro triste.

-Mamá,que pasa?

-Scott no está

-¿Como que no está?

-No vino,no está,en la calle tampoco...no está.

-Es todo por mi culpa...

Sali a la puerta y grite con todas mis fuerzas:

-SCOTT!! DONDE ESTAAS!


End file.
